Yokadi von Draconis
Yokadi to przywódca Eskadry Wyzwolicielskiej Lich City, powietrznych sił Wolnego Miasta Lich City, as przestworzy na Gaia Bermudia w czasie trwającej latem 2015 roku wojny z Aliansem Sług. Jego osobisty samolot to przerobiony P-51 Mustang, który został doposażony w działka plazmowe i bomby kwantowe, silnik zaś wymieniono na osnowiański, dzięki czemu nawet jeśli jest to pojazd śmigłowy to i tak zyskuje jedne z najwyższych osiągów w prędkości i akrobacji jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Historia Wczesne lata Urodził się w 1922 roku w Berlinie, wówczas na terenie Republiki Weimarskiej. Jego ojciec był żołnierzem w szeregach Luftstreitkräfte w JagdstaffelCzyli w eskadrze myśliwskiej sił powietrznych Drugiej Rzeszy Niemieckiej, matka zaś była jedną z kobiet działających jako kucharka w ekskluzywnym hotelu berlińskim. Jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko nigdy nie zostało ujawnione, nie wiadomo dlaczego. W roku 1944 wstąpił do Luftwaffe, ale Druga Wojna Światowa zakończyła jego karierę jako pilota w szeregach wojsk Trzeciej Rzeszy. Osiadł w NRD i tam został członkiem sił powietrznych Nationale Volksarmee. W 1962 roku aż do 1965 był na Kubie w ramach pomocy lokalnym wojskom. Kiedy dostał rozkaz wylotu do kraju nagle musiał zmienić kurs i wlecieć w owiany tajemnicą Trójkąt Bermudzki. Tam przez burze zmuszony był wylądował, ale ostatecznie nie wyszło i się rozbił. Znalazł sobie nowe życie w Lich City, jego rodzice i tak byli już martwi od 10 lat. Tam odkrył, że jest Człowiekiem Realnym, a władze zarówno amerykańskie jak i radzieckie planowały zrobić z nich superżołnierzy w swoich walkach. Zaprzyjaźnił się z dwójką przywódczyń miasta - Stanislausą Thatch-Avery oraz Cariną Elizabeth Seranthi, zakładając razem z nimi Trójcę, faktyczną władzę miasta. Obrona przed Federacją W roku 2009 doszły go słuchy o tym, że daleko na wschodzie Znanej Części wyspy do której pół wieku temu trafił - Bermudii - narodziła się nowa cywilizacja zwana Federacją Bermudzką. Był otwarty wobec niej, ale wkrótce zobaczył, że posuwają się przeciwko sprzymierzeńcom jego miasta. Było więc tylko kwestią czasu kiedy uderzą. Jako że Lich City założyło razem z Nordregiem i Bermudiańskim Ruchem Oporu Sojusz Antyfederacyjny w dniu 10 lutego 2010 roku (13.02.006.E1 Wielkich Zmian) kierował wojskami powietrznymi miasta w Wojnie Ojczyźnianej, która wybuchła 4 dni później gdy Sojusz zaatakował terytoria Federacji i rozpoczął walkę z Krajowo-Ludową Armią Bermudzką. W późniejszej fazie konfliktu po stronie Sojuszu była pojmana i przemieniona Auferia Ceaudreanu, córka Wodza Federacji Karla Ceaudreanu, jednak ich zdradziła i zbiegła do Niezbadanej Części, skąd zaatakowała na czele hord potwornych ras, zwanych Masą Wielkiego Terroru. Yokadi potajemnie wsparł Ceaudreanu w walce z tą frakcją, a gdy wystąpili z rozpadającego się Sojuszu otwarcie on i jego Eskadra Wyzwolicielska wsparli grupę. Obrona miasta W 2015 nastała kolejna wojna - Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii. W jej trakcie później odkryto, że Bermudia jest w tym samym wszechświecie, gdzie toczyła się wojna. Yokadi użyczył kilka kluczy myśliwców bombardujących Federacji w trakcie inwazji Sług Upadłego Pierwszego. Atak został odparty, dzięki czemu można było zorganizować opór w reszcie wyspy i uniemożliwić desant. 01 sierpnia jednak jego ulubione miasto zostało zaatakowane. Siły Samoobrony Lich City stały u boku Koalicji, a Eskadra była prowadzona przez samego Yokadiego i wspomagała Rycerzy Niebios prowadzących siły powietrzne w tej bitwie. Yokadi był wówczas adiutantem samego Lwowskiego i kiedy on był na ziemi to von Draconis, bo takie nazwisko sobie dowódca Eskadry obrał, wspomagał go z powietrza, a jeśli on był na ziemi to wsparcie dawał Lwowski. Przez 7 godzin jego w miarę spokojne miasto zmieniło się nie do poznania - wschodnia część ocalała i tętniła życiem, a na zachód od linii frontu miasto leżało w ruinach lub było poprzemieniane przez Sługi w okropne miejsce w postaci dzielnic nędzy, wykopalisk lub jeszcze gorzej. Wyglądało to tak, jakby olbrzymia bomba atomowa wybuchła w mieście, ale wschdnią część w ogóle nie tykając przez jakąś niewidzialną tarczę. Insurekcja miejska Miasto do lutego 2016 roku żyło później spokojnie, dopóki w ramach Wojny Bermudiańskiej nie zostało zajęte przez Przymierze Bermudiańskie poprzez sfałszowane referendum. Trójcę uwięziono, ale zbiegli. Zwrócili się więc o pomoc do Lwowskiego, który obiecał im wyzwolić miasto i okolice. Siły Lich City wspomogły przeciwną stronę konfliktu, Wielki Układ, w starciu o miasto Horrific Tears, wyganiając również siły Przymierza. Jednakże siły Państw Nexusa nie miały zamiaru wycofać się z miasta. Zamiast tego zajęli miasto, ogłosili stolicą Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej należącej do jednego z trzech członów Układu zwanego Stalkerami Kalashera oraz przemieniło we wzorowe, socrealistyczne miasto. Tępiono wszelkie gangi i mafie, zlikwidowano burdele, zniszczono działające w podziemiu speluny, a karą za złamanie raz było dożywocie, zaś za ucieczkę - śmierć przez pluton egzekucyjny na oczach przechodniów pod losowo wybranym miejscem. Karano też za rozmaite nielegalne zgromadzenia publiczne w celu upamiętnienia zabitych. Von Draconis razem z Trójcą postanowili działać. Zorganizowali więc potajemne spotkanie oraz uzyskali wsparcie Frakcji Przemysława Przemkowskiego. W trakcie 10 dni powstania wojna toczona między Przymierzem, Powstańcami, a Nexuisanami doprowadziła do olbrzymich wyniszczeń, ostatecznie jednak cała ofensywa przybrała pomyślny obrót dla partyzantów i kierującej nimi Trójcy Lich City. Konferencja pokojowa odbyła się w Hotelu Umarlaków, gdzie ostatecznie metropolia i okoliczne miasta zostaną terytorium neutralnym. Przymierze i Państwa, wycofując się jednak wyjałowili całkowicie okolicę, pozostawiając jedynie pustkowie zamieszkane przez rozmaitych mieszkańców. Miasto zostało zniszczone, ale kontrybucja pozwoliła jakoś stanąć na nogi. Od tamtego czasu istnieje samozwańcza republika piracka zwana Wolnym Miastem Lich City, jednakże mało kto niepokoi ich terytoria. Okres późniejszy Później przez następne 15 lat brał udział w rozbudowie miasta. Unowocześnił je oraz rozwinął do rangi nowoczesnego i pięknego miasta, wciąż jednakże opanowanego przez gangi i mafie jak na region o ideologii tawarchistycznej przystało. Brał udział w wielu walkach, między innymi odpierając mumie ze Zmumifikowanych Imperiów oraz biorąc udział w słynnej Krucjacie Północnej, podczas której po raz pierwszy w dziejach Sługi broniły swoich terytoriów, a nie inne cywilizacje broniły swoich przed nimi. Obecnie, w roku 2050 zajmuje się naprawą prywatnych samolotów w swoim garażu niedaleko portu lotniczego miasta. Ekwipunek *Bolter - potężny pistolet, jaki przypomina w swym działaniu wyrzutnię rakiet. Jego pociski mają średnicę 15 mm, ale odrzut jest niemal znikomy. Yokadi dostał go dawno temu od Przemka. Gdy się spytał skąd go dostał ten tylko odparł na odchodne "Jeszcze Ci ocali życie". *Miecz łańcuchowy - potężny miecz, również dostał go od Przemka. Oręż przypominający po części średniowieczny miecz, a po części piłę łańcuchową do przecinania drzewa. *Plecak odrzutowy - Yokadi używa często tego plecaka do podniebnych abordaży. Zdobył go w trakcie Wojny Ojczyźnianej na zabitym poruczniku sił federacyjnych. *Adjutor - implant, jaki został wstrzyknięty pod skórę lewej ręki. Ma podobne właściwości co klucz holoskopowy, jednakże jest od niego o wiele bardziej wygodny. Aby go usunąć trzeba by było go zlokalizować i chirurgicznie usunąć, albo nawet uciąć całą kończynę. Ciekawostki *Zawsze nosi przy sobie ukryty alkohol w postaci piersiówki, butelki lub malutkiej ampułki z plastiku. Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Postacie (Świat Fantazji) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Piloci